The Digimon Channel
by lanski12
Summary: Every Chapter shows a different realtiy show with as much humor as i could possibly think of so be gental
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Digimon Channel where each chapter we show different shows featuring various digimon characters and sketches but today we will do a digimon dating show. First of bachelor 1 Takuya Kanbara**

"What's up people I gonna try to win my first date" said Takuya

**I thought you were 16**

"I am" replied Takuya

**Okay then, next is bachelor 2 Koji Minamoto **

"Whatever" said Koji acting emo again?

**Now you two go behind that wall and put on those voice disguisers so I can introduce the bacheloret Zoe Orimoto**

"Hey you guys I'm happy to be here" said Zoe with her perky self

**Anyway incase you don't know Zoe will ask a question and bachelor 1 and 2 and after she ask all the questions she will choose the person that she wants to take on an all expense paid trip to beautiful Honolulu Hawaii, for 4 days.**

"Yes no matter who I choose I still get to go to Hawaii" said Zoe

**Anyway its time to start with the questions**

"Bachelor one if you found me bound to a chair and I was unable to escape what would you do" said Zoe

"I would start to kiss you and kiss you some more then I would start to take mine and your clothes off then I would take out my dic..." said Takuya in a disguisers

**Wow Bachelor one I think that is enough explaining for Zoe **

"Yeah, anyway bachelor 2 if I was stuck in a burning building how would you save me" asked Zoe

"I would use my razors to cut into the house then you the blood from my wrist to make a trail out" said Koji

**Wow you bastards are really crazy aren't you?**

"Yep" they both replied

"Anyway bachelor one if I was you girlfriend and I cheated on you what would you do" said Zoe

"Oh that's easy I would chain you to a table then spread you le… "Said Takuya

**Dammit you crazy bitch that is enough I swear you sick ass fuck.**

"Wow I'm kinda scared for my life, buy any how bachelor two how would you propose to me" said Zoe

"I would say that you have to cut your self to prove that you love me" said Koji

**Why do I talk to you guys**

"Because you have no other friends" said Takuya

**Yes I do you dumbass**

"Oh because there not as cool as us" said Takuya

**Oh yeah that the reason, anyway lets cut to the commercial break**

Are you tired of the same old pancakes, and if you are try whamcake the pancake that are made for pain, fool you friends do it to your mom if she pisses you off, use it on a weak and feeble person to finish them off buy whamcake for two payments of 19.99 and call 1-708-895-4567 or go to www. Whamcakes .com 5.99 shipping and it should arrive in 4-6 weeks or 50 cents back.

Have you ever bought a condom that ripped and really pissed you off, I know I have. Buy new turbo condoms and speed slow down "time" by up to 6 minutes. No more unexpected pregnancies that left you and you girl broke and homeless be safe with 3 simple payments of 4.99 Turbocondomsmaynotprotectformpregnanciesbutwillsloworgasmtimebyuptosixminutes

So buy now, and don't forget turbo is here to help.

**Okay sorry about all the commercials I had to tell takuy.. I mean bachelor 1 about what he can and can't say on television, and what may or may not make Zoe file a lawsuit against him but now were good so let's continue.**

"Anyway I have a question for both of you guys, if you found out that I wasn't really in love with you after we got married how would you feel and what would you do to me" asked Zoe

"Well I would dump your ass" said Koji

"I would not be mad because people can lose there attraction to each other and I would just let you move on with your life because I would not want to hold you back" said Takuya

"**Stands there speechless" how the hell did he come up with that**

"Man I defiantly choose bachelor one" said Zoe

Takuya come form behind the all "Zoe I love you too" said Takuya running

"What its Takuya oh hell no your not paying me enough to do this" said Zoe stomping of the stage

"I can't believe Zoe hates me this much" said Takuya crying

**Its okay Takuya I knew she hated you but I didn't think she would pick you, even Koji acted so fucking emo, but hey you can never get into a woman's head, so anyway tell me of you like the chapter and if I should continue my sorry excuse for comedy or just end it now, your reviews count.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up people and welcome back to the digimon channel, where all you perverted dreams come true**

"Yes" yelled Takuya

"Takuya you pervert" said Zoe

"Hey have you come to give me chance, because lanski said that if you agree then we can still go to Hawaii" said Takuya

**I said it**

"No way I just came to pick up my check and I'm going shopping" said Zoe

**Sorry Zoe due to family matters Koji and Koichi can't be here today so I need you to work then you get your check**

"That's not fair what about women's rights" said Zoe

**Women's rights my ass you protest and say that same thing every time I make you work overtime, so it doesn't work on me anymore**

"Damn I'll have to come up with a new protest" said Zoe

**Anyway today will be like the show moment of truth, and incase you didn't know it is a show where a person is on a lie detector and they have certain people in the sitting front of them with a button that can be pushed one time, and you get a different question, but it can be easier of harder so Takuya will be on the lie detector and Zoe Tommy and Jp will be on that couch listening.**

"Cool I've always wanted to know Takuya's darkest secrets" said Tommy

"Yeah and I hope he ask some question that I need to know" said Zoe

**Okay Takuya did you take Zoe panties out of her dresser at her birthday party.**

"No of courzzzzz ouch what the hell was that" said Takuya

**By the way I added a painful twist if you lie I will shock the shit out of you with eleven thousand volts of electricity, that will painfully extract the truth out of you, so I will ask you again did you steal a pair of Zoe's panties out of her dresser at her birthday party.**

"No I would nevezzzzzz okay yes just stop shocking me" said Takuya

**Its not me the chair shocks you if you lie so I suggest you stop lying. **

"Takuya I was wondering why I barley had any the next morning so I see you stole them" said Zoe

**On to the next question, Takuya does JP repulse you because he is fat.**

"Yes" said Takuya

**What your not gonna try to lie and say you don't**

"Nope he really does so I have no reason to lie and besides last time we ordered pizza he ate the whole thing and that really pissed me off" said Takuya

**Anyway have you robbed Tommy before or taken advantage of him because he is young.**

"Yes but no" said Takuya

**Explain**

"Yes I have robbed him before but I have never taken advantage of him before" said Takuya

"Thanks Takuya but I still gonna shoot your ass for robbing me" said Tommy

"Okay Tommy just don't mess up my hair" replied Takuya

**Takuya what is the worst thing you have ever done to Zoe that she doesn't know about.**

"Okay once is kissed her when she thought that I was Zac Efron zzzzzzzz" said Takuya

**I guess that wasn't the worse thing that you've done.**

"Oh once I grabbed her butt and blamed it on Jp so she slapped him zzzzzzzz" said Takuya

"Takuya you bastard that was you I didn't talk to Jp for a month after that" said Zoe

"Yeah and she slapped the shit out of me" said Jp

**Come on Takuya keep digging deeper.**

"Oh once while Zoe was sleeping I grabbed her chest and liked it a lot" said Takuya

"That's it Takuya I going to beat the fuc.." said Zoe

**We are having technical difficulties right now so please hear a word from our sponsors**

**Are you tired of your old cell phone only letting you call and text people, well buy new cell phone 3691, it plays country music cooks you breakfast and dinner but not lunch it can't do anything, it works like a remote for you T.V and a keyboard for you computer and best of all it can transform into a hover phone and take you anywhere is a three block radius, so if you don't wanna ride you bike down the street then buy your cell phone 3691, for a small payment of $2590.99 , and a $750.00 insurance fee and the insurance is required so buy now. Call 1-745-263-0915**

**Do you need a house, a house that isn't reliable or safe but cheap, a fireplace that is really just a hole in the wall with some wood, then call houses could break down at any time and are in the worst neighbor hoods, but there cheap. And remember you could die so call now, before all the terrible houses are sold out.**

**Okay we are back and Zoe promised not to kill Takuya if Takuya promises that he will only do 3 sexual things to Zoe a week. Takuya your final question is who is your best friend.**

"Oh my best friend is Koji" said Takuya

Koji comes out of nowhere "No I'm not and don't ever say that again" said Koji

"Oh come on does everybody hate me" said Takuya

**Yeah they do but Takuya I'll do you a favor cause I'm tire of you bithcing about stuff, so Zoe come here. "I whisper something in here ear"**

"Really that big I had no idea" said Zoe

**Huge**

"Hey Takuya I was wrong about you, do you wanna go out with me" asked Zoe

"Sure, ma what did you say to her" said Takuya

**Nothing important just some stuff that she wanted to hear.**

"Well I really don't care I going out with Zoe so can we get paid now asked Takuya

**Oh I almost forgot "pulls something out my pocket" hear you go**

"What 34 dollars' said Takuya?

"I only got 27" said Zoe

**Sorry we had budget cut, so I had to cut your salaries a lot, anyway that's the end of this chapter tell me what you thought about it and tell me if I should update High School Drama, Star Life, Of The Digimon Channel cause will only be able to update one tomorrow, so tell me in reviews and that's about it peace **


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Welcome back to the digimon channel were you can be in the closet and no one would ridicule you

**Takuya-I would**

**Zoe-Takuya that is such a mean thing to say**

**Koji-Yeah that is not cool**

**Tommy-How would you feel if we ridiculed you for being and idiot**

**Jp-exactly **

**Takuya-you guys think that I am and idiot **

**Everyone-Yeah**

**Takuya-Fine then I will go jump off a bridge "He walks to look for a bridge"**

**Me-Hey Idiot the bridge is that way**

**Takuya-I knew that you dumbass**

**Me-What the hell did you just say to me, I will kill your ass "Everyone holds me back**

**Takuya-Okay I'm sorry but you really piss me of some times**

**Me-Whatever just get to your places before I fire you again**

**Everyone-Okay**

**Today's game is are you smarter that a kindergartner, here are the rules you pick a partner who is in kindergarten, and there will be other kids also writing down the answers. Incase you don't know the answer you have three choices peek, which means that you can look at you partners answer and choose to use it. Or you can use look witch means you can look at you partners answer but you have to use it no matter what, and the last one is save which you can only use if you get the answer wrong and your partners is the only thing that can save you, and if they are wrong then you lose okay do you got the rules of the game dumbass I mean takuya **

"Yeah I got the rule," said dumbass, I mean takuya

Alright kids come out and sit at you desk, and takuya pick one of the kids as your partner

"I don't know there all so young and drooling" said takuya

"Takuya you still drool, remember our last date when you saw candy" said zoe

"Ha takuya started drooling over candy" said tommy

Koji pulls out a candy bar and shows it to tommy.

"Wow candy bar" said tommy drooling

"That doesn't count the store was full of candy" said takuya

"Takuya it was a candy store" said Zoe

**Anyway takuya pick you partner I don't have all day, damn I got things to do.**

"Alright I guess I pick Tyler" said takuya

"Ooh you picked me" said Tyler about to eat his bugger

Alright takuya your first question is what color is a fire truck

"Um Fire Truck, Fire Truck what color are those red fire trucks" said takuya

"Um mister takuya I think" said Tyler

No Tyler you have to let the idiot to figure it out on his own, if you watch this channel then you should know that takuya is a big idiot, and it takes him a awhile to figure things out so we could be here awhile.

"Damn those fire trucks being so red this is really pissing me off" said takuya

"Hey Lance maybe you should just tell him that he already got it right" said zoe

That is probably the right thing to do but it is more fun to watch takuya struggle to figure out this easy answers.

"LANCE" zoe yelled at me

Hey I don't like that tone your using

"JUST HIM HE GOT THE DAMN QUESTION RIGHT" she yelled

Alright, takuya you answered the question right, so the nest question is who discovered the U.S

"Oh that is easy jimmy Neutron" said takuya

**How the hell did Jimmy Neutron Discover America if he is a damn cartoon character?**

"Because he is a genius" said takuya

**Alright takuya that is completely wrong so you have to use your one save and you better hope that Tyler got it right, Tyler what is your answer**

"Christopher Columbus" he replied

**Actually It was Leif Erikson but since Christopher Columbus is the celebrated as the day America was discovered, I will take that answer**

"Yes" said takuya

Your final question is, is time a reality or just figment of the imagination of nothing that exist

"Time is just as real as you and me and imagination is not real just something that the mind uses as a trick to try to destroy reality" said takuya

Ye but how can time be a reality if one can not see touch or even tell that it is really there, if you don't have any means of detecting it how can it be real just like imagination is not real

'Yes but even if you can't detect it you know it is there, because without time the world would be in chaos" said takuya

Yes but even without time chaos will not exist because e you need time to produce chaos just like imagination

""Yes but with time come chaos and from that comes reality which was always there even when it was not there because of time" said takuya

"I just stand and frozen due to the fact that I was out smarted by and idiot"

Zoe-Well people lance is not conscious enough to say anything so this is the end of the episode so read and review


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another episode of the digimon channel but today wont really be la TV channel but it will be me and the gang hanging out at my house and don't worry I put a lock on the fridge and the cabinet with the razors**

"Fuck you" said Koji and Jp

**Well that's what you two are gonna be after, and for your birthdays Koji your getting a counselor and Jp is getting a workout video with and ugly girl so he wont be too distracted by her to exercise**

"Why would you get us something that we don't want" asked Jp

**Because I care about you guys and Jp you are extremely likely to die of a heart attack and Koji has an eighty nine percent chance of suicide**

"Dammit people I AM NOT EMO" said Koji

"Yes you are" yelled everyone

**I'm going to my room so don't bother me okay and if you do then you don't get paid**

"You barley pay us now so I wouldn't make a difference" said Koji

**Yeah I know so quit complaining "I go up to my room and see Takuya and Zoe in my bed" WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT SEX IN MY BED**

"You said we could have sex on your floor and on your computer chair and even you shower but not your bed" said Takuya

**Exactly so why are you in my bed.**

"Because floor was too hard and Tommy is in your computer chair" replied Zoe

**Why the hell would you have sex in front of Tommy**

"We were under the covers" said Takuya

"And besides we gave him ear plugs and he promised he wouldn't look if I take him to chucky cheeses tomorrow" said Zoe

**Okay don't let it happen again, so where is emo boys brother**

"Last time I checked he was in the shower where me and Zoe should be" said Takuya with a grin

**Well you guys can't take a shower right now because I need you to go to the store with me.**

"Why you can drive" asked Zoe

**Yes but I need your help with something, so get your asses in the car**

"Okay do we get paid" asked Zoe

**Yeah but I need you guys to get those guns that I tried to hide from Tommy**

"Which ones" asked Takuya?

**The M16, the 9mm, and the double barrel sawed off shotgun, because were gonna rob a bank**

"What" they both said

**Were gonna rob a bank because I want the new assassins creed game**

"Wouldn't we be better of robbing a store or something" asked Zoe

**No because I'm gonna want some new game eventually and after what you got me for Christmas Takuya I'd say we are gonna be even**

**Flashback**

"_Here you go lance this is my present" said Takuya_

_**Thanks buddy "I open it up and I see and human liver and dog shit", Takuya what the hell is this, and why do you think I would want this**_

"_Wait you don't like it" he asked_

_**No what the hell makes you think I would like this**_

"_Well I thought you might like it because you have a dog and you have to take health class so you know I was trying to help" said Takuya_

_**As stupid as I sound I guess I forgive you **_

'_Here is you present Lance" said Zoe_

_**Wow a flat screen T.V this is way better than Takuya's present**_

**End Flashback**

"Oh yeah and you threw my present out" said Takuya

**Did you really think I would keep it you must be an idiot then**

"Well let's just get this over with" said Zoe

We hopped in my Nissan Maxium and drove to the bank and Zoe was in the driver seat waiting.

**Now remember Zoe when I saw drive you floor it and don't look back and Takuya get the weapons out of the trunk" we get inside the back and hold out weapons up" everyone freeze now give us the money and no one gets hurt**

"And some skittles" said Takuya

"**I smack his head" Takuya you idiot this isn't a gas station **

"Oh yeah" he replied

"**We get the money and run to the car but Takuya sees a nickel on the ground and stops to pick it up" Takuya come on unless you want to go to jail I suggest you come on**

"I don't know jail docent seem so bad" said Takuya

**Do you wanna go to jail and get raped in the ass by men in the shower, but after reading a story about you I'd say you would like it**

"Who wrote the story I'm gonna kick there ass" said Takuya angry

**Royal Court Jester**

"Oh he kinda scares me, but jail still kinda doesn't seem that bad except for the ass rape" said Takuya

**No more candy**

"So" he replied

**Or any Toys or video games**

"I don't really care" said Takuya

**No more sex with Zoe**

"Well" said Takuya

**In my bed**

"Lets get the hell out of here I can't go to jail" said Takuya

**That's better " we hop in the car" Zoe drive now" She just sits there" Didn't you hear me drive**

"I heard you but you didn't say please" said Zoe

**Alright drive damn just get us out of here or no sex with Takuya**

"Well" said Zoe

**In my Bed**

"Lets get the hell out of here" said Zoe

We got home with the money and run in my house and lock the door,

'So how was the bank robbing" asked Koji

**Good except the fact that we almost got caught because of Takuya and Zoe and there damn stalling**

"So can we get paid now" asked Koichi

**Sure here are your pay checks hand them each big fat envelopes**

"Hey there is only twenty six dollars worth of dimes" said Koji

**Well the bank we went to was really poor so they only had dimes so I just have enough for a new game**

"I did all that damn work for twenty six damn dollars" said Takuya

**Yep pretty much**

"Come on Zoe lets go" said Takuya grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs

**You better not use my bed**

**Me-Well you guys did you like this chapter if so I might make myself hang out with the gang more often**

**Takuya-Yeah so read and review**

**Me-I wanted to say that you bastard**

**Takuya-You should have given me more money**

**Me-Lance Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me-welcome back people to the digimon channel, last chapter people thought it was funny when we hung out last time so I decided to do it this chapter so enjoy**

**Takuya-What can't you update the story when I'm cool and not this one because you make me an idiot**

**Me-yes but you being an idiot makes it funnier**

**Zoe-Don't worry Takuya you're my idiot**

**Takuya-Thanks Jessica I know you care**

**Zoe-Who the hell is Jessica **

**Zoe-I mean Zoe, you're my only girl**

**Me-Then why did you call her Jessica**

**Takuya-Because Jessica is my old girlfriend**

**Zoe-So you liked her so much that you confuse me with her**

**Takuya-Zoe I didn't mean that please forgive me**

**Me-Well you guys can continue your problems at the end of the chapter, so lets get on with this **

**Middle of the night**

"Lance, wake up please" said Takuya shaking me

**What do you want you idiot**

"There is thunder outside" said Takuya

**Go sleep with Zoe**

"She is mad at me" said Takuya (**I wonder why**)

**Well that's not my problem so leave me alone before I shoot you**

"But I'm scared, and I cant sleep" said Takuya

**GO in the living room take a blanket and lie down and watch TV until you fall asleep**

"Okay thanks you're my new best friend, and plus Koji was too mean to me and he kept hurting my self esteem" said Takuya

**Your welcome now leave me alone I'm tired as hell**

**Two hours later**

"Lance wake up please there was lighting" said Takuya

**Takuya I thought you were asleep on the couch**

"Yeah I was but there was lighting" said Takuya

**What smells like pee**

"Well I told you that the lighting scared me, and can I borrow some underwear

**No**

"Please I smell like pee" said Takuya

**Throw your clothes in the washer and take a shower and hope they aren't to wet to wear them**

"Okay thanks buddy" replied Takuya

**Three Hours Later**

"Lance wake up there is somebody at the door and I'm scared to answer it" said Takuya

**What Time is it**

"Four thirty in the morning" said Takuya

**Who the hell comes by at four thirty in the morning when it's a thunder storm going on**

"well lets go see" said Takuya

**Alright I will get my baseball bat and you get that pipe Zoe hit you with**

"Okay" said Takuya as he went into Zoe's room

**Alright on the count of three I'm gonna open the door and you hit him and I will hit him okay**

"Alright I'm ready" said Takuya

**One, Two, Three "I open the door and we hit the guy**

"Hey wait it was just Koichi" said Takuya

**Oh yeah he did go over his girlfriends house, come on lets drag him in the house**

"Man Koichi has really gained some weight, sine the last time I carried him" complained Takuya

**When is the last time you carried him**

"Four years ago" said Takuya

**Man I really wonder about you sometimes its just sad but your my friend so I wont send you to a institute just yet but your getting pretty close to gong so you better watch your self**

"Hey Zoe said that exact same thing to me" said Takuya as he dropped Koichi on the Table

**Well he will feel that when he wakes up, I'm going back to bed **

"I'm going back to sleep to" said Takuya

**Takuya if you wake me up again your gonna die, just thought you might want to know**

"You got it buddy your gonna have a good night sleep" Said Takuya

**I Better**

**Five Hours Later**

"Lance wake up its an emergency, you have to wake up" said Takuya

"**I punch him in the face" Didn't I tell not to wake me up**

"Takuya, why are you on the ground, and Lance get the hell out of the bed the ouse is on fire" said Zoe

**Takuya why didn't you tell me the house was on fire I could have died**

"I tried to tell you but you hit me, so I didn't have a chance" said Takuya crying

**Well you should have told me before I hut you and you might not have gotten hit**

"Why the hell are you too having a conversation and the house is on fire" said Zoe

**Fine lets go" I get everyone to the door except me and Takuya cause some burning wood fell in front of the door**

"I guess this is goodbye buddy" said Takuya

**Me too and no matter what I've said I have always sort of liked you**

**and I saw Zoe hanging but I swear I looked away as soon as I looked at her**

"I'm not mad because I used your favorite shoes as a toilet when Koji was in the shower" said Takuya sobbing

**I would kill you if we weren't about to die right now**

Just then some bricks fell on me and Takuya and then we started to see bright lights and when I opened my eyes I was in a room with people all around me and I had needles all in my body

**Where the hell am I and why the hell are all these needles inside of me**

"I see that you have woken up" said The nurse

**Yeah and you better let me out before I get pissed of**

"Don't worry you will be dead soon" said The nurse as she pulled out a chain saw

**Hey wait I was joking**

She then sawed my head off and then I woke up

**Where am I, and Takuya why are you sitting there looking at me like that**

"You said not to wake you up and I was bored so I decided to watch you sleep you snore really loud and you kept yelling about a nurse and a chainsaw" said Takuya

**I guess I was dreaming, but didn't the house set on fire**

"Yeah it is still on fire but when you passed out I decided to put you in your bed and watch you sleep" said Takuya

**You idiot were gonna die**

"Don't worry, Zoë said she would get help so I guess we should stay here, and play your Xbox" said Takuya

**I guess so" I grab a controller" I'm bout to kick your ass in call of duty six so don't cry like last time**

'Whatever" said Takuya

**Me-Well you guys we are in a burning in my house and playing my Xbox 360 and hopefully we don't die**

**Takuya-Yeah if we do then your gonna go to hell**

**Me-What I've been a good person my life**

**Takuya-But been mean to me so ha**

**Zoe-Thank goodness you guys got out the house**

**Me-No were still in the house **

**Zoe-Oh okay just try not to die I care about you guys**

**Takuya-Thanks**

**Me-Yeah you're a good friend**

**Zoe-Because I need people to hold my shopping bags and buy me things**

**Me and Takuya-Aw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well everybody I'm back and ready to update again **

**Takuya-Wow no one cares so lets just get on with it**

**Zoe-Takuya don't be so rude god**

**Koji-Yeah That is not cool Takuya**

**Tommy-Yeah your a big fat meanie**

**Koichi-Not cool dude **

**J.P-Has anyone seen my big mac **

**Me-Anyway for this chapter I am going to write down the takumi moments then I will write how it would have happened if I was the Creator, but to tell the truth I don't remember all of them so I will just write what happened and not so much the things they said so bear with me, oh and at the end of each one there is a how did Takuya screw up section anyway lets begin**

**Episode One Takuya has just got on the trailmon and Zoe is the only one talking to him**

**What Did Happen**

Takuya-Hey why did you pick this train

Zoe-Because this was the closest one to the door

**What would happen if I was director**

Takuya-Hey why did you pick this train

Zoe-None of your damn business now leave me the hell alone

Takuya-Hey I'm sorry I was just wondering (Mumbling) Man this broad is uptight as hell

Zoe-What was that (kicks him in his manhood) bastard

**Episode 2 Takuya and Zoe fall into a hole a Hold on to each other**

**What did happen**

Zoe-I'm alive I could just kiss you

Takuya-(Stands there blushing)

Zoe-(Starts to slap him around) Get off of me

Takuya-Girl your the one who grabbed

Zoe-My name is not girl its Zoe

**What should have happened**

Zoe-I'm alive I could just kiss you

Takuya-Why don't you

Zoe-Cause I would rather do something else(She pulls him to the ground and they start having sex)

15 Minutes Later

Takuya-Man that was way better than a kiss(He see's that a shit load of digimon were watching)

Zoe-Takuya did you know that we were being watched

Takuya-Yeah they paid five bucks each

**Episode 16 There are two of these for this episode the first is when Zoe screams and Takuya and J.P run in and see her naked**

Zoe-Ah!!!

Takuya and J.P-Are you okay Zoe (They have nose bleeds)

Zoe-(Starts throwing clothes) Get out, Get Out, Get Out

**What would have happened**

Zoe-Ah!!!!

Takuya and J.P-Are you okay Zoe

Zoe-(Starts throwing clothes at J.P only) get the hell out of here J.P, but Takuya you can stay

Takuya-Its about time he left

Zoe-(starts to put her clothes back on)

Takuya-What are you doing

Zoe-I thought that we could talk

Takuya-Look at the time I should get to sleep right about now

**Episode 28 Takuya is fighting mercurymon and Zoe is the only one screaming his name and is nearly in tears**

**What happened**

Takuya-(Getting his ass beat)

Zoe-Takuya come on you can make it out

Takuya-(Continues to get his ass beat)

Zoe-Come on Takuya you can beat him just keep trying

Takuya-(Still getting his ass beat)

**What would have happened**

Takuya-(Getting his ass beat)

Zoe-Get your ass up Takuya

Takuya-(Still getting his ass beat)

Zoe-Get you punk ass up damn you are a little bitch and I wont ever sleep with you

Takuya-(Begins to fusion evolve) Takuya angry now roar

**Episode 37 when Takuya gets knocked out he has a dream that he is on a date with Zoe **

Takuya-(Wakes Up) Where am

Zoe-On our date

Takuya-Our what

Zoe-Remember I promised you if you won that I would let you take me on a date

Takuya-Oh yeah I remember (Yawns)

Zoe-Sorry I'm so boring

Takuya-Your not I'm just tired (falls asleep)

**What would have happened**

Takuya-(Having a dream about kissing Zoe then suddenly bolts awake) What happened

Zoe-Takuya wake your lazy ass up were on a date

Takuya-Sorry but i'm just tired from the battle

Zoe-well i'm not gonna date a lazy bum so imma go away

Takuya-Fine then crazy bitch

**Final was episode 46 when Takuya and Zoe were in the library**

Zoe-Every since I met you guys i've learned to really like myself

Takuya-Yeah I really like you too Zoe

Zoe-(She starts to Blush)

Takuya-Well not like,Like but you know what I mean

**What should have happened**

Zoe-Every since I met you guys I've learned to really like myself

Takuya-Yeah I really like you too Zoe and I wanna be more than friends

Zoe-Good because friends don't do this (kisses Takuya)

Jp-(Walks In and sees them kissing and faints)

**Well I hope this chapter didn't suck to bad because I haven't updated in a while anyway read and review and tell your friends to read and review**


End file.
